Katelyn, a middle school wizard
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: The second book in my series! now KATELYN starts middle school with her best friend Max,and lives her role as a wizard at Hankens. Katelyn, is going to try to survive, with a little advice from alex READ NOW! IT IS COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hey I'm Katelyn. I am starting 6th grade, finally. My sister is starting high school.

I'm sure you've met my friend Alex, so you might know me. I am glad to be starting middle school. I want to get up. As you can see, I'm Alex's opposite…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yea, yea I wanted to get up. Big news flash, right? I wake up at seven every morning! Call the cops! (No.. not really.)

Ok. I woke up. Then I grabbed my purple bag and ran down the stairs of the Waverly Place orphanage. Emily groggily came up behind me. I tried to tell her not to stay up late hanging out at the Russo's, on the last night of summer vacation. I think her and Justin are a _tinie _bit too close.

Oh and if you happened to forget the people you have currently read about, here is a list of all my friends:

Alex Russo

Justin Russo

Max Russo

Theresa Russo

Jerry Russo

Emily Stuart

(Me) Katelyn Stuart

Harper Finkle(She moved and is spending the school year in Timbuktu with her mother)

Stevie Nichols

And …. Um I forget ….

Ok on to the rest of my morning.

I ran into the kitchen and heard the old-cruel-rotten-lady say: "Stop stomping your feet, Stuart!" It makes me feel like the mouse from the movie. Had this woman heard of 'First Names'?

I pulled box of Life cereal out of the completely organized cereal section. I grabbed Emily a box of Family Size Honeycombs. That, for my sister and I, made no sense. We had no connection with our parents, where they went is unknown. I ate until the time to leave was in motion.

I got my schedule, exchanged with Max, found out I have every period with him, except for Math. Phew. I guess I don't need to be Max's study partner and be the brains of Probability.

I then noticed something strange. I was alone. In the hallway. Actually, in the entire school. Wherever I looked, I saw nothing. I got dizzy and, hit a pole.

All I saw was darkness.

Emily's POV:

I paced the floor of my bedroom at the orphanage, once Katelyn's school day had ended. Where was she? I had called Max and he said he didn't see her at all that day except the beginning, before class.

Max's POV:

What you heard from Emily was true. I only saw her that one time. Then again, I heard a siren of an ambulance arrive.

Alex's POV:

AWWW its my turn? Well I have no clue what went on there. So I'm no use.

Justin's POV:

Nothing do I know. I only heard Emily's call come through. I'll tell you more when I know more.

What is supposed to be Katelyn's POV:

Darkness. And all I heard was sirens. I could barely feel my head, but of what I could feel, ached. I tried to say:" whats happening?" but whenever I tried to open my mouth, a slight "ahhh" came out. Ok. Sight, terrible. Hearing, faint. Feeling, powerfully sore!

What was happening?

**AN: eheh don't ask me why I'm putting this tragedy in the technical first chapter. It will end soon, I assure you. Please read and review to the sequel of Middle school days.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Random girl from hallway POV:  
I was all shocked. I saw the girl get carried out from the school, on a stretcher, and straight into the ambulance. Sirens blared. A strange boy, who was by the girl's side as she lay sprawled on the stretcher was asked what the girl's parent's number was. He said she lived at an orphanage, but he said his parents treated her and her sister like family, so he told the man his home number. That's all I remember. You might as well know who I am. Cyndi Chan. Does the girl live at my orphanage? I think I have seen her before . I live at Waverly. I am a 6th grader, and I think I have also seen that boy outside of school. Yea, I've seen him at the substation. The school day raged on and on, no word about the girl. Then I heard a message blare over the loudspeakers. "Miss Katelyn Stuart is again conscious. Max Russo has an excuse for missing class. He was with Katelyn the entire time, and he was just dropped off at the front office. Congratulations, Max! you receive a day off whenever you please for this brave effort!"

Katelyn's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, after what seemed like hours.

All these doctors were running tests on me. My head still ached from the pole encounter. I noticed Emily slowly walk in followed by the old cranky lady that had not yet revealed her name.

Emily. Unbelievable. She must have canceled study hour at Justin's. But then I noticed otherwise. Following old lady, was Max, Alex, Stevie, Justin, Alex's parents and her Uncle Kelbo, (Who over the summer I became very close to. I never knew any adult that was a wizard, and we connected well. He was my technical wizard tutor, at least on Thursdays, on Tuesdays, I had wizard classes at Max's.) Oh and behind Kelbo, was this girl who I recognized from school. She was in math with me, but she usually sat in the back, with a book covering her face, but I guess it was just out of shyness. Everyone was all like: "Woah shes alive," or "MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!" and to me the most random came from Max, "Can I touch her?"

After I left the hospital, the Russo's drove me and Emily home in their minivan, and Max was bragging to his siblings: "I got a day off. I got a day of." And he sang it in this catchy tune, his fists in balls, andgoing into circles. The victory sitting dance. I had a majorly sized ice pack TAPED to my forehead. And I just collapsed on the first couch I saw.

**AN: told you she would get better EHEH. Ok … (cough cough) Please keep reading! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok sooo…. I got up…. Went to bed … realized it was only five thirty PM but I didn't care…. I fell asleep and now I believe I am telling this story in my sleep … oh well. But I think I've gone crazy… why am I talking in my sleep, I might as well tell you about the above creepy dream I had.

"Katelyn Laine Stuart I know where you live," said a strange man I had bumped into on the streets.

"Oh yea, then where!" I called back bravely hoping he didn't say 1214 Waverly Place.

"1214 Waverly Place!"

My jaw dropped.

"I'm coming after you, Miss Stuart! You watch your back!

I ran as fast as I could."AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS DREAM 'CAUSE I COULD KILL YA IN A MILLISECOND!" He said. I ran and ran pinching myself. I woke up and I had made it to my dresser, gotten dressed and made it down to the kitchen table. I had slept walked. _"Don't tell anyone about this dream 'cause I could kill ya in a millisecond," _the man in my dream had said. _What could that mean? It takes like two minutes to get a weapon! Then again, he could have one hidden in his pockets..._

_Ok. I'm on my way to school. But maybe I should stop by the Halloween shop first. I just have to ditch Emily … Ok great she's gone! Aha! There it is! 'The wondrous Halloween shop'_

I bought a hat, Indiana Jones, and I tucked my short blonde hair into it. _If you ask me, this looks more like a cowboy hat, but I don't watch the movies so how would I know?_

I ran into the school. "Whoa whoa, Miss Stuart! Three questions: Why are you running in the halls? Why are you wearing a hat? And why are you twenty minutes late without a tardy sheet?" said a teacher.

"Um…" I said. Should I tell him about my dream? "I am running cuz I am late, I am wearing a hat because… because in my dream a guy said he was coming after me and that if I told anyone about the dream he'd kill me in a millisecond! And lastly, I am late without a tardy sheet because I ran out of them weeks ago.

"Ok!" said the teacher. Oh yes, you are excused now that I notice. Your head is swelling up where you hit the pole!" he said lifting my hat up. "From now on, go to the nurse daily until your head is better.

I walked up to the nurses office.

A man jumped out at me. I screamed. It was the man from my dream.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I had finally gotten the urge to get up to get an Oreo. I crave Oreos!

The phone rang. I'll get it!" I said. I'm glad I did, because guess who it was, Max, of course.

"Hey Max!" I said. Then it became a back and forth conversation.

"Hi Kat,"

"Oh come on, call me by my _real _nickname or my _real_ name. What, do you make up nicknames for everyone you know?"

"Yea, pretty much. How's de head?"

"De head? Max, seriously, do you need tutoring in English? Oh and 'De head' is fine."

"Oh whatever, I don't care about my language."

"Uh-huh. Hey my birthday is this Friday. Want to come? There is going to be a party at ... at a studio a few miles away!"

"Sure. November 25th, I'm guessing?"

"Well, _I'm _guessing you're looking at the calendar I gave you for your birthday?"

"Yea …"

"Ok. You're lucky I'm not the calendar police," I said teasing. "You can bring everyone else too."

"K, bye!" Max said. He hung up before I could say another word. I rolled my eyes at the phone, listening to it repeatedly say:"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again," I put the phone on the hook, and went to work on my birthday wish list.

"Ok … number one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and lastly eleven." I said, using my wand to make all the wishes appear in seconds. I read over my wish list.

**1: A cell phone!**

**2: to live somewhere other than an orphanage.**

**3: My school to allow everything just bans evil people!**

**4: for creepy dream stalker guy to leave me alone!**

**5: to find my parents**

**6: Not to be picky at all. Wants to like all foods**

**7: to get a cavalier**

**8: to have great friends, more than just neighborhood.**

**9: For Harper to be with me on my birthday!**

**10: I want to meet Selena Gomez!**

**11: to have the BEST birthday I've ever had!**

I smiled. I titled the wish list **Wishes for Katelyn for her 11****th**** birthday!**

I took the paper and ran downstairs, and tacked it on the orphanage events board.

I checked my calendar right before I crawled under my covers. Today was Wednesday, tomorrow was Thursday, thanksgiving, and no school. And no school on Friday. I said goodnight to Emily and my other roommates, and turned my table light off.

**AN: hope you enjoyed! Katelyn's birthday will be in the next chapter. If you want, tell me some of the gifts YOU want her to get. I'm not the only story writer who has read or at least seen part of this story. You decide! Her sister read it to! Yah you heard me this is her loving, older sister, who just so happens to be Emily from the boooooook! Aka Drakefan077! And again this is Katie, aka katierose224, aka Katelyn. Ok I want a cavalier! And a cell phone! And not to be picky! And to meet Selena Gomez! Who is alex in the book! Oh my gosh I realized something! She is technically coming to Katelyns birthday! O: **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Ah, thanksgiving. We had turkey, and everything else you could imagine.

That night, I fell asleep, in my bed, and said to myself, looking at the clock, _3 more hours till I'm eleven._

"I woke up in the morning on my eleventh birthday. Jumped up on my bed, here I come. Before I eat, I said peace then I ate some pizza. From the heaven of birthdays I'm not coming back."

"Katy!" Said my bunkmate, Terra, using my nickname.

Emilys bunkmate threw her pillow at me.

All Emily did was say "Ungh," and roll over.

I got dressed, waited forever for everyone else, then just gave up and made my way to the kitchen, for what I thought would've been a normal breakfast.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said, even grouchy old lady.

I jumped. I felt as if this was like my fifth birthday, right before my parents…. Um I don't know what happened to them. But I would today! I was meeting them at the studio, today during my party. No one knew, not even Emily, that that was what I'd planned. At least I'd thought.

Later, before we left for the party, I asked the lady, who was surprisingly in a good mood for once, what her name was.

"Grandma Stuart," she said. I froze in my place. She had smiled at me!

"Grandma Aquiline Stuart!" I said. "Emily, this is Grandma!"

"Whoa what?" Emily said. Grandma grabbed us all into a hug.

_At the party:_

We had ordered Hawaiian pizza, and a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. We had a good treat, and I left the room to wash my face for the next activities.

**AN:Oh and fyi, in my chapter 3, the man jumping out at her was a vision. I forgot to add that.**

I bumped into at least five people from the party. But when I was alone for one minute, a man in a cool suit jumped out at me. "Katelyn, is that you?"

"Yes? And you are?"

"I haven't seen you since your fifth birthday!"

"Daddy!"

He took me for a walk and I said: "shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

He replied. "No, because I'm not your daddy. I'm the man from your dream."

"HELP!" I shrieked to a man. "HE IS A CRIMINAL! HE SAID IF I TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THE DREAM I HAD WITH HIM IN IT, HE'D KILL ME!" I covered my mouth.

"You told someone. How do you want me to end you?" he said.

**AN: dun dun dun…..**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"DON'T END ME!" I shrieked.

"MAKE ME!" he shrieked back.

"DON'T KILL HER!" said a man and a woman.

The woman pulled me aside, leaving the man to fight.

"Katelyn, its been so … long."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey, happy birthday." The man was beaten, and my dad called the police, evil dude was then dragged out of the building.

_Later:_

"OK! Time to give Katelyn her gifts!" mom said, once everyone knew that Emily's and my parents were found.

My parents gave me my gift first.

I opened it up. It was one of the things I put on my wish list. Wish #1, a cell phone. A indigo chocolate cell phone to be exact. I beamed as I realized what I could do with the phone.

Grandma gave me her gift next. Another thing from the wish list. The second I opened the box, I saw big caviler puppy dog eyes. I named my puppy Kate.

Alex gave me a gift of her own that blew me away. Since she looked so much like Selena Gomez, she dressed up like her!

And wishes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11 had also come true just from that day, that left one wish.

I wish Harper was with me on my birthday.

And just like that, Alex whisked Harper in with magic. Apparently, that gift was from everyone!

"HI Harper!" I said. Everyone hugged her.

"Hi everyone!" my mom said I could come here, as long as I would be back on Monday. "

**AN: end of chapter! Keep reading! Oh I put brokenheart on hold! Hehheheh! **


	8. Chapter 7

So the rest of the party went great.

~ near end of year

"Max, you're one of my best friends," I said, giving him a playful poke.

"Good luck on the exam!" Max said.

"Its probability, I don't need it, you do," I said.

As I opened the test I grinned at how easy it was.

When the two dice is rolled. What is the _probability_ of occurring one or one?

Simple answer: (11) / (16)`

I scrolled through the rest of the test and completed 5th. Not to shabby.

A week later I got my final math grade. A. Max was all excited and showed me his grade. B+. I guess I'm not so bad a tutor then!

When we got home, I was surprised to see Mason Greyback there, chatting with Alex. Emily and Justin were hugging. BLEH!

Well, as I say, you cant change anyone but yourself. As the rest of sixth grade whizzed by, really fast, I was already moving on to 7th grade with Max on my side. Alex is an 8th grader. My sister and Justin are in 10th. And I had a home. I was moving out of the orphanage that week to return to my parents with Emily.

And I would love it when it came….

**THE END!**

**AN: That's the tale of Katelyn Stuart. In a few months, when more of my stories are over, there will be a sequel. You just watch out for it… and I know, shorter story, but they cant all have the same amount of chapters….. anyways thanks to those who are reading this, and in my mind, those who haven't, they arent gonna bother me… PEACE! FROM KATIEROSE224! READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO AND A LIST OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
